


Après toi, le silence

by lufink



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: (Spoilers KH3)Une plume gratte sur du papier rendu humide par les embruns :« La vie, sans toi, c’est pas pareil. Parfois, on rigole tous ensemble, même Riku. C’est jamais trop sincère. Ton rire nous manque, tu sais. »Puis, la plume s’arrête, et le papier n’est plus rendu humide que par les embruns, mais aussi par des larmes.





	Après toi, le silence

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.
> 
> KH3 m'a laissé un goût doux-amer en bouche. Laissez donc ce trio-là s'aimer comme il se doit, dammit.  
> Bonne lecture à vous !

 

Le soleil se couche sur la mer, et sur son cœur en même temps. Elle est là, esseulée, du vague à l’âme et les cheveux auburn dans le vent, parce que ses amis sont partis.  
  
_Encore_ , et le mot creuse des sillons dans ses chairs et son visage constellé de taches de rousseur et de larmes.

 

* * *

 

A peine le crépuscule fusse-t-il tombé qu’une étoile fila dans le ciel noir, comme endeuillé.

Bien entendu, lorsque son amie s’échoua sur la plage – chez _eux_ – il était déjà là pour l’accueillir. Elle tremblait dans ses bras, mais pas autant que ces mots, chuchotés à la fureur de la nuit :

« Ça va aller, Kai, je te le promets, ce n’est pas ta faute, d’accord ? C'est une promesse, Kai, je _jure_ qu’on va le ramener chez nous. On trouvera un moyen. »

Evidemment, Riku partirait seul – il ne la perdrait pas comme il l’avait perdu, _lui_ – mais les pleurs cessent tandis que la jeune fille s’endort paisiblement contre son cœur écorché, et c’est tout ce qui importe.

Cette fois, il n’échouerait pas.

 

* * *

 

En vérité, elle avait toujours su.  
  
Riku _le_ suivrait au bout du monde, eût-il à jeter son âme en pâture aux monstres tapis dans les ombres un millier de fois (après tout, il l’avait déjà fait). En vérité, si Riku ne craignait pas les ténèbres, c’est parce que c’était _sa_ lumière qui le guidait dans le noir.  
  
C’était _lui_ , les yeux pleins d’étoiles et les sourires pleins de dents et le cœur plein à ras bord d’amour, pur et miséricordieux, c’était _Sora_ qui le rappelait à la maison.

Kairi avait toujours su, puisqu’elle ressentait la même chose.

 

* * *

 

Le soleil se couche sur la mer, mais personne n’est plus là pour le voir.

« Sora, s’il te plaît, attends-moi (- _nous_ ). »

 


End file.
